I was being an idiot, Please forgive me
by RoseShine 76
Summary: 'Did you ever do something so stupid that it hurt someone you care about...? I always did these little pranks and tricks on my friends and Hiccup, he was my boyfriend... But this time I took it too far' Will Jack be able to make it up to Hiccup or will their relationship end here Hijack/Frostcup short, rated a strong T, contains mature themes boyxboy,yaoi


**I was being an idiot, Please forgive me**

**A/N: **_This is a quick short story I came up with the other day I thought it was a little cute story after writing, I got inspiration after I went with my cousins to be the special Father's day screening of How to train your dragon 2 it was absolutely amazing and beautiful, it made me laugh and cry and the ending was great! I just had to write this short story while working on my other Hijack/Frostcup story._

_I do not own How to train your dragon or Rise of the guardians, both films and their characters are owned by DreamWorks animation._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was night time of a quiet villa resort, the sky was dark filled with stars as a full moon shined in the high sky, and a handful of people were walking around the resort. Despite being night time the atmosphere was a warm one, there were lantern lights hanging over lampposts, this was the sunset resort, a luxury and quaint village resort near a beach and shores, it was in middle of their famous sunset festival which attracted tourists from all over the regions.

Just outside a hotel villa were a group of youths, they had just come back from a festival, among them was a teenage boy with auburn brown hair, peach skin, freckles and green eyes. He was cream baggy shorts that went up to his knees and black sandals, a green shirt with the sleeves rolled up, next to him was another boy who was slightly taller had white snow ice, light blue eyes, and pale skin, he was wearing brown jeans, and a dark blue sleeveless shirt showing his arms.

There was also a girl with dressed in blue, with golden hair with blue streaks in her hair and yellow eyes. Along with them was a girl with blonde hair with the end of it braided in a ponytail, and blue eyes, she was wearing a blue and red short dress and brown leggings and white shoes. And lastly was another tall boy about the with jet black hair and green eyes, he was wearing a black buttoned short sleeved shirt and grey trousers.

"**Well that was a fun night wasn't it guys?" **the girl with black hair said with a joyful tone in her voice

"**Yeah it was really great, I can see why the festival is such a popular event" **the girl with blonde hair said with a smile as she then noticed the brown haired remained silent while glancing at the white haired boy

"**Hiccup..." **the white haired boy simply said looking at the brown haired teen revealing him to be name 'Hiccup' who simply ignored him

"**Come on Hiccup, you can't just ignore me all night?" **the teen said with an annoyed but worried tone as the boy named Hiccup simply walked away heading back inside

"**Sorry you guys, I'm just gonna go back to my room... I'll see you guys in the morning" **the auburn haired teen said as he turned back to look at his friend not looking at the white haired teen

"**Hiccup wait, I thought we were gonna get something to eat before we..." **the blonde hair girl stopped in mid sentence as they watched Hiccup head back inside the hotel

"**He's still mad at me huh...?" **the white haired teen asked his group of friends as he sighed watching Hiccup head back inside as the blonde suddenly punched him in his arm

"**Ow! Astrid, what was that for..." **he said calling the girl 'Astrid' as he was then cut off as the jet black haired boy slapped him at the back of his head

"**Of course he's still mad Jack... You were being immature and you really upset him" **the girl named Astrid said calling the snow haired boy 'Jack' as he had a slightly shameful and disappointed look on his face

"**What did you expect!? You were just being your typical self, the thought before you acted!" **the teen with the black hair stated while Jack's expression looked even ashamed and then he sighed

"**Look guys, I'm gonna go and check on him... You guys go ahead and get some food" **Jack said as he began to walk away from the group

"**Maybe you just leave him be for a while... You know until he's cooled down" **the girl with the blue streaks in hair suggested that they leave Hiccup alone

"**No Stormfly, I think Jack should go and apologise" **Astrid stated revealing her friend to be named 'Stormfly' while Jack just nodded in response as he sighed

"**Alright then I'll see you guys later..." **Jack simply said as he then headed back to the villa

"**Try not to mess this up by being a dumbass!" **the boy with black hair said as Jack just smirked at waved back

"**Love you too Toothless!" **he said with a smile calling the boy 'Toothless' as the girls giggled as he went inside to the large villa hotel while other three friends went to get some food

* * *

_**Did you ever do something so stupid that it hurt**_** someone you care about...?**

**I always did these little pranks and tricks on my friends and Hiccup, **_**he was my boyfriend...**_

_**Hiccup was great, he was a smart, kind person, and I really love him...**_

_**We had been together since we were 15, and it had been great but it was also a struggle having to deal with people who weren't... 'fans' of our relationship... But we had a close friends and families that supported us...**_

_**When I first met Hiccup he was a shy and nervous guy, but after a while he grew in confidence...**_

_**I what did I do at the festival... I shot his confidence down! We were in the crowd and there were these awesome guys in scaring looking masks dancing with fire... so after I asked him to come with me to somewhere private... I remember it in my head...**_

* * *

**(Earlier on)**

_Hiccup and Jack were away from the large crowds of people watching the festival parade pass them, they were a small woods behind some villas. Jack was pulling Hiccup along who was giggling slightly, he then blushed as he stroked Jack's palm with his hand, even though they were a couple he would get flustered and embarrassed when Jack held his hand, hugged him, kissed him or when he got close to him._

"_**Jack, come on! Where are we going!?" **__Hiccup asked with curiosity as he just giggled while Jack then stopped and then looked around before turning to face Hiccup_

"_**Alright... What did you wanna show me?" **__the auburn haired teen asked his boyfriend looking around the area they were standing as the sound of the parade seemed to be more quiet than before_

"_**Hiccup..." **__Jack's expression seemed to have a slight serious expression on his face as he suddenly pulled Hiccup in his arms and without warning placed his lips on Hiccup who still in slight shock_

"_**Mhmm..." **__That's the sound Hiccup simply made as he his arms around Jack's neck deepen their kiss, as they quietly moaned as the only clear sound that could be heard was them kissing_

_Jack then moved his hand up Hiccup's shirt as he gasped slightly feeling Jack's slightly cold palm scaling up his warm chest, Hiccup's cheeks went red with blush. He could feel Jack smirking between their kiss, they started to walk with Hiccup moving backwards and Jack forward still in each other's arms as Hiccup was now leaned up against a tree as his hand was now in Jack's hair, as they finally broke their kiss._

"_**Jack... I'm... I feel... down there" **__Hiccup couldn't even make a straight sentence as Jack was now kissing Hiccup's neck as he moaned out Jack's name, as the white haired teen's cold palm reached a tender part of Hiccup's chest_

"_**Hiccup... Your being a dirty little boy... I guess you want us to do this here huh?" **__Jack said in a seductive manner as Hiccup's eyes widen with shock_

"_**What?! Jack we can't.. We can't do that out here!? Are you crazy or something?" **__Hiccup said in a panicky tone as slightly pushed Jack back a bit _

"_**I mean I don't want us to be... To make love like..." **__Hiccup looked uncomfortable but suddenly he stopped as he heard the sound of giggling and laughter as Hiccup looked at Jack to see him smirking_

"_**I'm sorry, I can't keep at straight face... The way you got so nervous it's priceless!" **__Jack said laughing in between his words while Hiccup just looked confused_

"_**For someone really smart, you can be really so gullible... Of course I knew we weren't gonna do this out here, besides... I know that you're ready for this kind of thing anyway" **__Jack said with a smile while Hiccup had a hurt expression on his face_

"_**I wanted us to come out here and see how far I could take it... But I guess that was your limit" **__Jack said with a faint chuckle as Hiccup then clenched his fist tightly_

"_**Anyway I was annoyed that we couldn't make out back there so I thought we can do it here and then the idea..." **__Jack was cut off as Hiccup slapped him across the face leaving a red mark on his cheek_

"_**Hiccup...?" **__Jack said with a confused look holding his cheek as his expression changed as he saw Hiccup angry look, his eyes were watering as Jack had a sad look on his face_

"_**I can't believe you... You jerk, why would do something like that?" **__Hiccup asked Jack as a tear ran down his face as Jack had realised that he had hurt his boyfriend_

"_**Hiccup I..." **__Jack couldn't even finish his sentence as Hiccup then walked off with as Jack stood there as then went after Hiccup who stomped off back to the parade_

"_**Hiccup wait, look I didn't mean to..."**__ Jack said as went after Hiccup who wasn't even responding to him_

"_**Stay away from me Jack!" **__Hiccup with an angered and hurt tone as tears ran down his face_

* * *

**(End of flashback)**

Jack was walking through a hallway of doors, each one was hotel room, this was the 3rd floor where the gang were staying it was Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless were in one room, with Hiccup and Jack in the other. Jack pondered how he could apologise to his boyfriend for hurting him and for making him feel uncomfortable, finally he stopped at the last door on the floor, the one behind him was Toothless and others' room and this was his and Hiccup's room.

"**Alright... Here goes nothing..." **Jack said to himself as he slowly but surely knocked the room door two times waiting for a response from Hiccup

"**Hiccup...? It's me... Come on are you there?" **Jack asked while inside the room Hiccup was laying on his bed, his head was buried in his pillow he had been crying since left others, he could hear Jack knocking but refused to answer

"**Please Hiccup, I just wanna talk to you..." **the white haired teen said with a sad expression but Hiccup slightly glared over at the door and then returned his view into his pillow

"**Okay... I get it... I know how much I hurt you, I should've played that joke on you, and I shouldn't have made fun of you..." **Jack said in an apologetic tone as he stood in front of the door

"**Look Hiccup I never meant to hurt you like that... I was awful and I'm... I'm really sorry" **he said apologising for his actions as Hiccup slightly looked up from his pillow

"**I made a promise to you and I broke it... I told you that when we began a couple, I would never make cry, I would never make you hurt, and..." **Jack paused as his head was on the door while Hiccup was now sitting up

"**And I would always love you... I love you so much and I'm sorry, I would never to do anything to hurt intentionally... I was just... I was just being an idiot at usual" **Jack said as he his tone was slightly depressed

There was complete silence as Hiccup hadn't responded to Jack's true and sincere words, Jack was just standing waiting and hoping for a reply from Hiccup but there was nothing but silence, he then let out a disappointing sigh. He had really hurt Hiccup and since he wasn't answering him Jack just looked really sad with his head resting on the door his eyes were closed, when slowly a single tear ran his pale face, just then the sound of the door unlocking made Jack open his eyes.

He looked to see the door slowly opened revealing Hiccup standing there as Jack looked at him with a confused expression as Hiccup saw the tear running down from Jack's face. Jack looked even sadder as he saw Hiccup's face, it was slightly wet, and around his eyes was dry and red from the crying. But to surprise Jack was that his boyfriend's cheeks were a faint pink from hearing Jack's apology, and the small but sweet smile on his face, as he sniffed slightly as Jack still looked confused.

"**Hiccup...?" **Jack was left confused but that's all he could say as he stood in front of Hiccup who then took Jack's hand with both of his and he tiptoed slightly kissing Jack on the lips

"**Hiccup I..." **Jack couldn't come up with words as Hiccup then kissed him again this time Jack closed his eyes and deepened their kiss as they were now making out as Hiccup slowly pulled Jack back leading him back into their room as the white haired teen closed the door behind him

Jack's arms were now around Hiccup's waist while the auburn haired teen had his arms around Jack's neck, Hiccup was just behind the bed as he and Jack gently fell back on the mattress sit locked onto each other. Finally Jack broke their passionate kiss he was smiling for a moment but then he had a sincere look on his face as he then went down and placed his head on Hiccup's stomach while Hiccup looked confused as Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup and then he began to speak.

"**I'm sorry Hiccup... I'm so sorry..." **he said burying his face in Hiccup's shirt while Hiccup simply smiled as he stroked Jack's snow white hair as Jack then looked up and crawled up so that he and Hiccup were face-to-face

"**It's okay Jack... You were so sweet back there, don't worry... I forgive you Jack, I really do... What you said was so sweet... It was beautiful Jack, and you really meant all of that?" **Hiccup asked Jack who then smiled as he then kneeled on top of Hiccup

"**Of course I meant it... I meant every word of it Hiccup and I'm sorry for hurting you, I promise I will never do that to you again" **Jack stated as then took Hiccup's hand and placed under shirt putting Hiccup's warm hand over chest where his heart was

"**My heart is yours Hiccup... I would sooner have it ripped out than hurt you again, I belong solely to you..." **Jack said as Hiccup could feel Jack's heartbeat on his palm as he blushed red

"**Jack..." **Hiccup said as he then slowly moved his hand down Jack's chest he felt warm as Hiccup then sat up as he nervously pulled Jack's blue vest shirt over his head placing down to one side as he put his hands on Jack's bare abs as the two looked deeply at each other as their lips met once again

* * *

**(Later)**

Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless were walking up the stairs to the 3rd floor of the hotel villa, they had just come back from eating and then decided to go out and see the nightlife to give Hiccup and Jack some time to themselves. They figured that Jack would have to come up with some stupid apologise, but they knew how sensitive Hiccup and that Jack had really hurt him, Toothless was concerned for Hiccup as they were best friends since they were kids, they were like brothers.

"**I wonder if Hiccup and Jack are alright? You don't think that Hiccup's still not talking to Jack" **Astrid asked her friends as they continued up to their room

"**I dunno maybe... He seemed really upset after what happened, Jack really took it too far this time" **Toothless replied to Astrid as they were now on the 3rd floor

"**Well we could check on them... I mean if Hiccup didn't let Jack in, and he might've gone back out" **Stormfly said as they could see their hotel room door in the distance at the end of hall

"**Why don't you girls go inside I'm just gonna go check on Hiccup" **Toothless said as they finally reached their door as Astrid got her room key out they heard something coming from Hiccup and Jack's room

"**What was that?" **Astrid asked as Toothless went over to the door to try and hear what was going on,

"**Ah Jack! Jack! Ah that feels so good, Jack..." **Toothless's face went red, while the girls blushed as Astrid held her hands over her mouth as that moaning and panting voice was Hiccup along with the sound of a mattress spring bouncing and then sound of Jack moaning soon after

"**Oh... Okay I think we should leave and go back in our room..."** Toothless said in an embarrassed tone as he backed away from the door while the girls were just giggling

"**Well it sounds like Hiccup's definitely forgiven Jack alright, and it sounds like Jack's making it up to him" **Astrid said as she and Stormfly giggled as Toothless took the room key from her and opened the door as the three of them quickly went into their room giving their friends their privacy

* * *

**(The next morning)**

It was a cloudy morning as the sun was blocked by the grey clouds, a bright but cloudy start to the day, it was about 7 in the morning as the villa resort was quiet. Inside their room Jack and Hiccup were asleep, the auburn youth was curled up on the bed laying on his side with Jack closely behind him with his arms around him. Hiccup and Jack were both shirtless, the rest of their bodies were covered by the thick cream quilt, and on the floor around their bed was some clothing.

Just then a loud ringing noise was heard beside Hiccup as the alarm went off, the brown haired teen mumbled and moaned slightly as he extended his arm out to his phone trying to shut the alarm off. Finally in half awake manner Hiccup reached his phone and then turned off the alarm, his eyes were half opened as he let out a loud yawn as then rollover to face Jack who had just woken up while Hiccup smiled slightly as then placed his head against Jack's who smiled.

"**Morning Jack..." **Hiccup said with tired voice as Jack then kissed Hiccup on his nose placing his hand on Hiccup's cheek as he just smiled

"**Morning Hiccup, are you alright did you sleep well?" **Jack asked his younger partner stroking his cheek as he yawned while Hiccup chuckled slightly but then slightly hissed in pain

"**Are you alright...? Are you still in pain from last night?" **Jack asked Hiccup with concerned tone while Hiccup gently chuckled to reassure Jack showing him a smile

"**Don't worry about me Jack, it's alright it doesn't hurt as much and besides... It felt good" **Hiccup said with a faint pink blush as Jack blushed in reaction to that statement

"**Oh so you liked did you? I guess we can say that our first time was a success huh?" **Jack said making Hiccup blush even more as he just nodded as they got closer to each other

"**So I take that this will be a regular thing between us, eh Hiccup?" **Jack asked as Hiccup gently tapped Jack on his shoulder as he laughed slightly

"**Very funny Jack... Ah I just wanna stay like this for a while, but..." **Hiccup sat in the bed while Jack looked at him as he looked around for something while Jack just smirked as he then pulled something out from his side of the bed

"**Looking for something?" **Jack said as he was dangling green and white striped boxers with his finger and thumb while Hiccup just blushed red while Jack smiled

"**Hey! How did you...? Give me my boxers back Jack" **Hiccup went to reach for them but Jack stretched his hand far from Hiccup's reach as he tried to get his underwear as he over Jack

"**Come on Jack, give them back to me!" **the auburn haired teen asked as Jack easily had his boxers away from Hiccup as Jack was focusing on something as he looked at Hiccup's lower area as he was over him

"**I am really like the view over here Hiccup, you know you've got a really cute..." **Jack was cut off as Hiccup blushed as he back off sitting up with visible bare legs crossed with his hands over them hiding his private area

"**Aww... I was enjoying that... Oh well here you go babe" **Jack said as he gave Hiccup his boxers as he quickly took them from Jack and then turned away as he put them on as Jack then handed him a vest to put on

"**Thank you..." **Hiccup said as then put on the vest as he then went back beside to Jack who put his arm around Hiccup as he snuggled tightly as Hiccup then realised something

"**Jack... Are you still...?" **Hiccup gently kneeled Jack and realised that he was still naked while Jack was getting aroused where Hiccup's knee was as he quickly moved it away

"**Oh my gosh Jack I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." **Hiccup stopped as he saw the reaction on Jack's face he seemed to be getting pleasured from his actions while Hiccup blushed

"**Don't stop... I was really enjoying that" **Jack said while Hiccup looked even more embarrassed but he placed his head under Jack's as he gazed up at him

"**Hiccup... I'm really sorry for making feel that, and if last night was a little rough" **Jack was cut off as Hiccup placed a finger over Jack's lips as he smiled sincerely

"**You idiot I already told that I forgave you... And last night was a little intense, but it was amazing" **Hiccup said with a sweet and gentle manner as he then kissed him

"**And what you said to me... I feel the same way, I love just as much..." **the auburn haired teen said smiling while Jack smiled with his forehead pressed against Hiccup

"**We will never be apart again... I will always protect you" **the snow haired teen stated hugging Hiccup tightly

"**And I won't let anything happen to you, I'll protect you too..." **Hiccup replied in a sincere but slight serious manner as their lips once again met

**The End**

* * *

_**Well I hoped you all enjoyed this story, been working on it since Sunday, took me a while to do and I've been working on other chapters for my other stories. You can expect more updates as I've done my first year college and I am now on Summer Vacation, I'll be relaxing, preparing for the 2**__**nd**__** year and mainly writing more chapters, short stories and doing more artwork! **_

_**P.S the profile picture was done by yours truly since I've Hijack/Frostcup crazy for last 5 or 6 weeks and the new film were truly amazing! I'll be updating with a new chapter for 'The keeper and the guardian' and it should be up by Friday as well as some new Hijack/Frostcup drawings on my DA page, Please leave your reviews on this short story and tell me what you think? **_

_**Bye for now!**_


End file.
